野怪
A Monster is a particular classification of unit in League of Legends. Monsters are neutral, meaning that they will not attack any champion on their own, but they will always defend themselves when attacked. Monsters reside in the jungle, and will not move from their designated camp unless attacked. In that case, the monster will try to reach its attacker, but will not go beyond a certain distance from the camp; if the monster is unable to attack its target, it will try to return to its camp, regenerating its full health in a few seconds. Monsters should not be confused with minions, which are not neutral and follow a predetermined path from spawning at their team's nexus towards the opposite one. Killing a Monster Killing a monster will always reward its killer with gold and experience points split between every allied champion within an 400-unit range. Like minions, the gold and experience rewards from slaying monsters increases as the game progresses. Also, certain epic monsters will offer greater rewards. For example, some monsters provide a buff or a global reward to the entire team. After a camp has been completely cleared, it will remain empty for an amount of time specific to that camp (called Respawn Time). The camp will not respawn if it is not entirely clear. Sigil monsters, when slain, grant their killer a buff. Monsters of this type are usually indicated by swirling colored runes around them, which will be transfered to the killing champion. The following table lists the various monsters of this category along with the buff they grant: While the monsters above only grant a buff to a single person, there exist monsters that grant the buff to every living member of the killing team, regardless of whether or not they participated in slaying the monster. Since these monsters are more valuable than others, they are usually more difficult to slay. They also grant gold and experience to the whole team. The is unique in that it will not grant a buff, only a 190 global gold reward to its killing team. Fields of Justice The various Fields of Justice contain different types of monsters. Summoner Rift On Summoner's Rift there are 12 monster camps: * 2 camps containing a and two . * 2 camps with both a and a each. * 2 camps with a and three . * 2 camps containing an with two . * 2 camps containing a with two . * The camp. * camp. Twisted Treeline On Twisted Treeline there are 8 camps. Some of these have alternating monsters, which means that there will two types of monsters that can spawn there, determined randomly at the beginning of the match and every time the camp is cleared. * 2 camps alternating between two and a with two . * 2 camps alternating between a with three and a with a and a . * 2 camps alternating between a with two and a with two . * A camp which contains . * A camp with Vilemaw, who replaced Ebonmaw. Appearance The following table lists every monster in the game based on its appearance: List of Monsters Here is the complete list of monsters actually present in the game, with their rewards and the map where they belong (SR stands for Summoner's Rift, TT stands for Twisted Treeline). Fields tagged with a *''' represent rewards that are given to the whole team, '''** represent rewards that are given only to living members of the team. Notes *There is a current bug that occurs when a monster camp is attacked but not killed. After the minions return to their original locations, ranged monsters may begin to fire continuous streams of their missile (eg, the Young Lizard will shoot several copies of its fireball, creating a huge trail of fire) in the direction of the last attacker, but deal no damage. *A monster camp will not respawn unless all of its monsters have been slain. For example, if the has been slain, but his two smaller lizard companions have not, the Lizard Elder will not respawn until they have been slain. Jungle invaders may deliberately do this to deprive their opponent of jungle gp/exp. History en:Monster es:Monstruo